


Elementals: The Time Before the Present

by ElementalInc, LadyWitchdoctor



Series: Elementals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hints of Dystopia, Mutant Powers, Non-Human Humanoid Society, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalInc/pseuds/ElementalInc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: A world where the Periodic Table of Elements exist as elementals. A duo trying to change the past to become what they want and that's the future.





	Elementals: The Time Before the Present

**Earth-4263 1687**

**Location: Modern day Estonia**

A small cave sat in the forest, the woods lighting up with the rising sun. A person walks out of the cave, drips of oil on the light grey skin and a wrench in hand. She stared at the forest with a small smile "Briggs!" She called out wiping the oil from her face as her friends joined her. Briggs shielded his eyes with his blue-grey skin as he peered at the sunrise. "Look at this sunrise Briggs. Soon we'll never see a sunrise like this for a while," she whispered to her friend. 

"It's a pretty nice sunrise Charlotte. If only Rhys was interested in sunrises like these." Briggs remarked to his friend, glad to finally leave. Charlotte nodded before going back into the cave, leaving Briggs in the summer morning. Briggs felt glad that morning hearing the subtle news that Charlotte gave. They've been trapped in the wrong century for a few months and with Charlotte fixing the machine, Briggs was searching for anyone that could possibly help. Instead, Briggs found Rhys and decided to bring him back hoping that he could be helpful for their task to get back. Briggs made his way back into the cave which was a bit small in size but it all they needed. Charlotte was busy trying to fix the machine, concentrated on pressing some buttons. Rhys was sitting in the back of a cave with a small bottle of juice in hand. He never said much after he followed Briggs because Rhys knew where they were from. He remembers them from before when they came when he was young.

"Fellow Elementals!" a voice boomed from a machine, the one that was like the broken machine. A figure stepped out, in a white suit that sparkled. It was a woman who was taller than most of the people in Rhys village. The woman looked at every villager, her dark grey eyes inspecting every noble and merchant, and a few peasants that roamed the town. "Elementals of the past, change the ways of your history. Do not let yourselves be contained, and fix the errors that will be caused by the future." She explained closing the machine doors but her hand not leaving the machine "I know you are all scared of me, but I will tell you that your actions have made us all this pale and serious. The powers you hide from your kings and queens are the death of you! I may not survive when I go back, so change the now and I will return to you all with food and animals." She said lifting up her hands and a few crystals starting to form out of her hand. She crushed her hands and the crystals seemed to disappear as a few of Rhys fellow villagers rose up. Rhys uncle floated up, and the futuristic woman grinned before a few more of Rhys fellow villagers hands started glowing and a few of them copying. The group started to walk away as the futuristic woman smiled softly and waved goodbye before she went back into her machine. Rhys mother watched as the other elementals started rioting with their powers, and she smiled weakly. She set down the young Rhys and told him to go before she walked off with the rest, electricity flowing through her hands. 

Rhys kept staring at the machine, with no emotion before he sipped on the juice."Machine's almost ready Briggs and Rhys," Charlotte said carrying out a lint tray. Rhys stood up and walked over to Charlotte as she emptied the tray into the forest.

"Charlotte," Rhys said with a pause "What is the future like?" he asked as Charlotte kinda freaked out at the question.

"It's better now thanks to all the villages." She said with a smile. Rhys watched her walk away and he followed her. 

"How is it better?" Rhys asked but this time Charlotte ignored him. She was happy that Rhys actually could speak a more modern day English but she couldn't explain how the future is better, she just knew. That's what she was made to believe but what she knew, it was better. She called out to Briggs "Machine is ready Briggs!" Charlotte called out, opening the doors for Rhys to be in the back while Charlotte got into the driver's seat. The machine looked like a minivan with a satellite and glass bubble in the front. Briggs got into the seat next to Charlotte with a grin on his face. Charlotte closed all the doors as the lights dimmed. A headset came down from the ceiling and attached itself to Charlotte's ears. Charlotte clicked a few switches and a nob before speaking into the mic "Computer check, this is Charlotte from old times. This machine is up and running." She said quickly before the mic beeped. The machine started shaking and Charlotte moved a lever forward before the machine starts to fade. Rhys watched Charlotte's movements for the switches as outside they were in a blue warp. 

"Rhys welcome to time travel. Next stop we're going to is Briggs and my home time." She said smiling as she glanced at Rhys before putting her attention back onto the machine. The machine starts shaking again and Charlotte quickly gets out of the front seat and into the back with Rhys. Briggs goes into her seat and Charlotte yells some things into the headset before it disconnects. Charlotte checks the floorboard and opens it, trying to see if the machine will stop shaking and Briggs takes the wheel to try and stabilize it. "Briggs come back here and grab a parachute, we're gonna have to jump," Charlotte said slamming the floorboard back into place.

"Wait what?!" He yells still trying to keep it stable. 

"Briggs we don't have a choice, the machine is malfunctioning and we can't stop anywhere safely!" She yells back.

"We should stay then. Nobody has ever survived jumping into time itself!" 

"Briggs we will die if we stay, come back here and risk it with me and Rhys!" She yells handing Rhys a parachute pack. Charlotte puts hers on and Rhys follows before Briggs groans and climbs in the back. 

The machine starts shaking more as Briggs puts on a parachute pack. "Boys follow me," she says, using one hand to grab the hooks on the ceiling and Briggs hand with her free hand. Briggs holds onto her and Rhys and they slowly get to the back. Alarms start going off as the machine rocks back the three nearly being thrown into the front. Charlotte quickly grabs the back door of the machine before looking back at the controls "Guys when the door opens we jump and the nearest time portal will suck us in." She said sternly now staying as calm as she could be.

"Charlotte we aren't gonna make it!" Briggs yelled as Charlotte pushed the door open and being yanked out with Charlotte and dragging Rhys out as well. The three start falling and Charlotte lets go of them before opening her parachute and Rhys does the same. With a glance at Charlotte Briggs finally opens his parachute. Charlotte grabbed Briggs' arm and Rhys was able to grab Briggs leg, keeping the three together as they floated in time. Many scenes of famous events in Elementals history circled around them. Charlotte looked down, seeing a white light and she took one last glance at Briggs before she kissed him hoping they would survive.

"Where am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this story/series! I hope you enjoyed and if you noticed any errors do not be afraid to point them out and I'll fix them!


End file.
